The present invention relates generally to natural lighting apparatus which introduces natural light, such as sunlight, in a desired direction therein.
Natural lighting apparatus is conventionally used for lighting with sunlight the shady portions of a building, street, etc. Such conventional natural lighting apparatus is often controlled by a computer system to follow the sun for enhancing its lighting efficiency. For this control, the locus of the sun is calculated according to information on the location, such as latitude, etc. of the installation site. This prior art lighting apparatus is disadvantageous in that it must be adjusted with a relatively high degree of accuracy according to the latitude and the like of the location of the installation site, and the computer program must also be changed. These disadvantages result in a considerable increase in the installation costs thereof.